


The Eagle and The Badger

by heyitsgmats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsgmats/pseuds/heyitsgmats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four-Part fic of Potter!lock :) I want to share my fics here too, for other people to enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock and His Potions Essay

The crisp sound of the quill dragging on the parchment resonated in the whole classroom. Constant dipping of ink and unrolling of new parchment followed as well, it was their Potions class, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

As fifth years, they were a little more mature than four years ago, but the constant murmuring of Sally and Anderson from across the aisle annoyed Sherlock to no end, breaking his quill in the process.

“Give it a break, Sherlock.” John, a Gryffindor groaned, starting on his second page as the one beside him grabbed another quill from his bag and resumed his work.

“It’s annoying me, John.” Sherlock gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself from snapping at the two.

“That’s just about it. They’re annoying YOU and only YOU.” John retorted.

“Yes, obviously. They are getting in my way of executing my essay to its full potential.” The curly haired teen said with a punctual tone, looking pompously at his friend.

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes before asking, “Who is the class after us?”

“Hufflepuff and Slytherin.” Sherlock quirked his thick eyebrows, looking at the guy beside him with utter curiosity, “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” John quickly replied, his actions were readable that he was hiding something.

“I know when you’re up to something, John.” The tall Ravenclaw sneered at the Gryffindor.

“I’m not.” John insisted, but Sherlock knew better and maintained a suspicious look in his expression.

“Christ, Sherlock! I said I’m not!” The Gryffindor exclaimed just to prove a point.

The two steadied their eyes, both not wanting to lose. John twitching one eye while Sherlock remained stoic, needless to say, the Gryffindor gave a defeated sigh and asked, “What do you think about that, Molly Hooper from Hufflepuff?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the question, Mary (from Gryffindor as well, she’s sitting in the farthest right) and John have been pressing the idea of the Hufflepuff girl to him for nearly a week now.

“Molly is just my charms and DADA partner, nothing more, nothing less.” Sherlock quipped finishing his essay already.

“Oh really?” John look amused, “She obviously got a thing for you, mate.”

“Just because she has a “thing” for me, doesn’t mean I have to pursue a romantic relationship with her. She is good, although clumsy and shy, she does her work well and possesses a heart of gold.” The curly haired teen bit back a bark, it was those times when he just wanted to smack his friend on the head.

“But you also have a thing for-”

“Let me stop you right there.” Sherlock interrupted, “Molly Hooper is a fine young woman. She lacks aesthetically and socially, yet she governs more emotional and internal aspects that I find quite pleasing. BUT, I do NOT fancy her.” For some reason, when he said the last one, his heart ached a bit and he felt a sense of guilt ran through him. He noticed how different he was when the Hufflepuff was involved. He was still searching for answers why he would mindlessly look at her when they were together, when he notes little things about her, such as she bites her lips when she’s frustrated; It irked him how she was also the type to be fancied by some men as well, but what made him curious about these unusual feelings was that his serotonin was working over time whenever she was around him. His constant blabber about ash and invites on going on adventures in the castle were becoming frequent with her.

“Are you serious?” John said in disbelief.

“I am-”

“You obviously fancy the girl! Just tell her, you clot!” The Gryffindor was losing patience, he could obviously see the twinkle in Sherlock’s eye whenever the Hufflepuff is mentioned.

“Unless you have a valid reason, you have no evidence that I am as you say, have a ‘thing’ for her.” Sherlock arched his thick brow up, cleaning up his desk in the process.

“Alright then.” John huffed, “What’s our essay about?”

“Weren’t the instructions perfectly clear? If you could make your own potion that symbolizes a person you admire, what would it be and why?” As a genius would reply, he even added the dragging tone their professor always had.

“Tell me. What kind of potion did YOU concoct in that big brain of yours?” The Gryffindor propped his elbow on to the wooden table and waited for his friend to answer,

Sherlock was perfectly unaware, that made John laugh inwardly how ridiculously clueless his best friend was. “Simple. A marriage of pastel yellow and misty grey potion, that when applied to a corpse, shall glow into the certain area where the dead body struggled, wether it’s an illness, a simple bruise or murder.” The curly haired teen said proudly flattening the edge of his parchment neatly.

“And Molly is pursuing pathology in the near future.” John smirked, he always loved it when he won over the know-it-all Ravenclaw.

“…. Who gave you that information?” Sherlock was worried about something else.

“You did, you dolt.” John scoffed.

Sherlock remained silent, he must have deleted that memory, he thought. “… I still don’t see your rational point, John.”

John sighed in an irritant manner and grabbed his best friend’s parchment and pointed at the title, “YOU NAMED IT AFTER HER, YOU DAMN ARSE!”

Sherlock’s eyes widened with utter shock as he finally processed what the Gryffindor have been telling him the whole time. He turned a bright shade of red and his lips stiffened as a surge of embarrassment ran through him. He’s in love with Molly Hooper.


	2. Mary and Her Bestfriend Molly

As soon as they were dismissed, John and Mary looked at each other and gave a knowing nod, making sure Sherlock was occupied with something else. The tall Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor made their way out of the classroom to give way to the next batch who will use it. Upon nearing the big wooden door, Sherlock was too occupied with planning his things to notice a person coming his way, until they crashed both falling to the ground.

“O-Ow..” A female voice said in agony, rubbing her pained forehead where they collided.

“Seriously, Didn’t you see me-“ Sherlock was caught off from his rant when he saw the person he crashed into. In an instant, his mouth went dry and he felt a slight tinge of embarrassment (if that’s even possible for him) as he awkwardly gathered his papers and hers .

“I’m sorry.” She said with a guilty tone, Sherlock observed her stature and learnt that she was busy with reading a book as well.

“.. An apology I cannot accept, I’m afraid.” He made his façade stoic as he stood up followed by her.

“Wha-Why?” Molly’s eyes looked upset as she was scared to be hated by a person she likes, she nervously gripped her notebook and  felt her heart beat quicken by the shock of his reply.

“A casualty of sorts in the Astronomy tower would suffice.” A tinge of pink crept into Sherlock’s sharp cheekbones as he diverted his eyes elsewhere to save him the reoccurring feeling of embarrassment not too long ago, in the process his clear water eyes spotted Mary and John, amusingly looking at them, even engaging in a conversation.

“That blockhead.” John scoffed to his girlfriend, “Look at him! He is a blushing mess!”

“It takes a girl like Molly Hooper to penetrate that forest.” Mary giggled, talking about Sherlock’s curly hair.

“Wa-Wait, he’s looking over here.” John was hesitant for a bit.

“What of it?!” The blonde girl laughed, “Let him know that we know.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes back to Molly, who looked reluctant. Searching for answers in her expression, his eyes fell down as he sighed out, “You’re busy, tonight?” He could swear an abnormality in his cardiac muscle occurred, he thought it almost sank down to the depths of the black lake.

“Yeah….” She barely looked at him, God knows she wanted to be with him so much, but she had other plans, “I’m sorry.”

The two were silent for a couple of minutes before Sherlock broke the ice and said with a definite tone, “next week, Friday, meet me outside your dorm at 15:00. I won’t take no for an answer, Molly Hooper.” He inwardly smirked to himself as he proceeded to walk away with a victorious bounce to his step, John followed suit, leaving Mary who had her own plans that day.

“Well, that was smooth.” John snickered.

“John, Do shut up.” The Ravenclaw blushed once again, having a set back with the occurrence earlier. Sherlock was having none of it, constantly smashing his head inside his mind palace to ease his own brain. The curls danced with the wind along each stride of the owner, his eye twitched, feeling his friend’s smirk tailing him to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Mary stayed behind as she eyed the Hufflepuff and smiled at her friend. Waiting for the crowd to die down, the Gryffindor approached the brunette with ease, hooking her arm under hers as she wisps Molly away from class.

“But-“

“Oh, hush now.” Mary giggled, “You’ll be coming with me, dearie.”

“Mary, what on earth is going on?” Molly asked with a scepticism in her voice.

“Listen up, Molly.” The blonde looked like she was brewing something naughty, dragging her friend to the corner of the bridge, where the light was just enough , overlooking the scenery of green grass and hills.

“You still like Sherlock, right?” The Gryffindor looked at the brunette dead in the eyes, she knew how to force an answer out of the shy girl.

“Like?” Her face reddened with embarrassment, her mind is in scrambles and her heart raised immediately, it was a sudden question and she was not prepared to even answer a yes or no question.

“Just answer, for God’s sake!” Mary rolled her eyes.

“Well.. yes.” Molly looked down, blushing as she answered. It wasn’t an unusual thing for Mary to bring up the subject, but the Gryffindor made it quite impossible for her not to be flustered, when she just talked to Sherlock a while ago.

“Good, because John and I are not gonna stop until you two knuckleheads get together.” A welcoming smile greeted the brunette from the blonde, Mary was more outgoing than Molly, but she understood Molly better than anyone else and giving her a smile was something she can be assured of that everything will be alright.

Their bond grew together instantly when she was introduced to Molly, Sherlock ‘s friend. She knew at that time, with a single glance that the two had chemistry.

“Thank you for the support, Mary, but I don’t think he likes me that way.” Molly gave a sad half smile, she wasn’t pitying herself, but she was just being realistic.

Mary looked at her friend for quite some time, her expression was a mixture of ‘not sure if you’re joking right now’ and ‘you need glasses, dear, because he likes you back’. It was not a surprise for Molly to doubt her worth to Sherlock, but it was quite surprising that even though they have a good friendship, she didn’t even grab a spark of hope for the two of them to be together.

“Are you serious right now?” Mary had a slight annoyance to her tone.

“Yes-“

“FOR ST. MUNGO’S SAKE, MARGARET. YOU KNOW, I LOVE YOU AND I’M SORRY, BUT DID A LEECH GOT TO YOUR HEAD?!” Mary screamed at her friend who only widened her eyes with shock, “Honestly, you two are PERFECT for each other.” The blonde mumbled sarcastically, crossing her arms in the process.

“I- I don’t understand.” Molly looked at her friend with a questioning look, she honestly didn’t know why the Gryffindor was all fired up.

“You should put that on a t-shirt.” Mary gave a silly smile, both ladies laughing together .

In the Great Hall..

“Achooo!” John sneezed loudly, “Seriously, is it winter already?”

Sherlock stayed silent, his eyes fixed on the table that occupied a few sheets of paper. Scanning everything that was on it, it was terribly a problem for him when out of all the papers that had his name on them (with various types of fonts), there was a corner of the last page that doesn’t seem right to him. He continuously looked for relations in his mind palace, his brows and lips stiff and his face serious, disregarding John’s rant about the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game last week, when he was fouled by a scheming pureblood from the opposing team.

The curly haired teen wasn’t impressed, it wasn’t Molly’s hand writing and was even signed with three X’s. He slowly raised his gaze to his bestfriend and asked, “John, do you know anyone who has an owl with a red tail named Sebastian?”

John stopped mid-sentence and quickly replied, “That’s the bloody person I’m talking to you about! Jim from Slytherin! He’s the only one with an owl like that! That wanker, I swear, I will knock off his two front teeth.” The Gryffindor said with vengeance in his voice, “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing.” Sherlock replied immediately.

John wasn’t buying his friend’s response and looked at the paper Sherlock’s been staring at since they got there, the corner read, “ _Sebastian, with a red tail.. Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite, see you later XXX”_  Gathering all the pieces together, John was definitely entertained at the fact that Sherlock is unease with the note. His bestfriend didn’t notice the fumes he was emitting called, Jealous and the Gryffindor is having a blast at the (unconsciously) lovestruck Sherlock Holmes.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” John said, keeping a chuckle from spewing out.

“Jealous? Absolutely not. I may have acknowledged my own sentiment towards her, but I am most certainly not jealous.” His nose high up and eyes sharp as a blade, Sherlock raised his head and fixed his robes to make a point that he was well and fine.

“From what I can see, you are, mate.” John patted Sherlock’s shoulder.

“I’m not.”

“Then why are you burning the corner of the parchment with supreme hatred.” The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow, catching Sherlock who was hovering the paper over a candle.

“I-“

“Oh, shut up.” John and another voice said in unison, the two men looked over to their right to find Mary in a middle of lecturing Molly who only gave a sheepish smile.

“But I just cut class.” Molly retorted.

“Ma-“ The male Gryffindor was about to call out his girlfriend when a loud voice overcame his, “MOLLY!”

A guy with short hair and dashing good looks walked towards the brunette, “we’re still on for tonight.. ye?”

The voice made Sherlock’s ears rang in distaste as he continued to listen in.

“Of course, Jim.” She smiled brightly at the Slytherin before the said guy left. Sherlock hoped she would be indifferent towards the guy named, Jim from Slytherin, but to his displeasure, she was as sweet as can be and although, he finds it (although won’t admit it) pleasing to see her smile, it was certainly a pain in the arse when a male enjoys it as much as he does.

“Was that the quidditch player?” Mary asked.

“Yes.” Molly replied.

“What did he want?” The female Gryffindor asked again.

“He was just making sure if our plans later were still on.”

“He’s… different.”

“What’s up with that look, Mary?” Molly giggled, “Jim is quite nice and charming.”

The adjectives the Hufflepuff used made Sherlock cringed and his bestfriend was there to watch him suffer as he continues to hear the two’s conversation.

“Nice and charming? Not exactly the words I would use.” Mary pursed her lips.

“But he’s also funny, Mary. “ A slight blush came to her cheeks that made Sherlock’s stomach churn in discomfort. Somehow, the Ravenclaw’s heart hardened in pain and he was quite sure that it was emotionally affecting him.

The blonde dragged the brunette to the corner once more and asked in a whispering tone, “Wait. Does that mean you like Jim as well?”

“Heavens no, he’s just a friend! “ Molly answered immediately with a cocked eyebrow.

“But-“

“Okay, He’s attractive and has sex appeal, but that doesn’t mean I’m in love with the guy.”

Back to the table, Sherlock was staring at blank air, numerous deductions and hypothetical reasoning ran through his brain. He looked like he lost a bet in a quidditch match or worse, no interesting mysteries to solve in Hogwarts. Although he was unsure of Molly and Jim’s relationship, but he was certain that he had something to do tonight and that was snooping on a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.


	3. The Hufflepuff and Her Night with The Slytherin

“What are we even doing here?” A hush yet stern tone emitted from the hall, John paced nervously in the background.

“SHHH” Sherlock and Mary said in unison as they were easing into the corner to look for a certain Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.

“What if they saw us? Hmm? What will you do, Sherlock?” John retorted, waving his hands up in the air, nervous that they will get caught.

“John, do calm yourself. Getting out of a punishment is an easy task… “ Sherlock looked over his shoulder, “This.. However, is another story.” He peered in closer to the corner.

“Mary?” John crossed his arms, waiting for his girlfriend to back him up, but all he got was a half-hearted nod.

The Gryffindor shook his head in disbelief at the two, flailing his arms up with annoyance as he mumbled to himself how nobody listens to him.

“SHHHH!” They shushed John once again as two distinct voices echoed in the hall.

“There’s this muggle show called ‘glee’ and it’s quite funny, I’m not quite sure if you’ll like that thoug-“

“Oh, hush, Mollywogs. I’ll try anything for you.” A charming smile flashed to Molly, she gave a curt smile back as they walked in a snail’s pace.

“Yes, well, I still don’t understand why we have to go all this way just so you can talk to me about something.” Molly chuckled, Sherlock’s ears twitched in envy as he continued to observed the pair. John and Mary contained their snicker as they also noticed how uncomfortable the curly haired Ravenclaw was. Sherlock bit his lower lip, there was something about the pair’s over-familiarity that gnawed is brain and frankly, he wants them to stop talking to each other.

“It’s kind of an embarrassing thing really.” Jim replied, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

“What is it? “ The brunette Hufflepuff leaned in closer.

“Well..”

“Yes?..”

“Could you talk to me more about pathology?”

“I didn’t know you had interest in those.” Her face lit up and Sherlock could swear he saw a glint in her chocolate eyes.

“You were talking to that Gryffindor girl about it a few days ago in the field, you’re waiting for her boyfriend, yes? Watson was it?” Jim had a nonchalant look to his face, even shrugging in the process.

“That, that little bugger! He KNOWS my name, acting like he doesn’t is he? “ John grumbled, Jim was his rival in quidditch, he took the game seriously while the Slytherin didn’t, despite the obvious wins from the green house.

“If he knows your name, doesn’t that mean he’s putting an act for Molly?” Mary questioned, gripping the side of the walls as they snuck in further into the next corner to hide in.

“The women in my team said he’s quite the charmer , but he would never be THIS nice.” John had a reluctant look to his face, placing a hand on his chin as he joined in the snooping as well.

“He genuinely likes pathology.” Sherlock mumbled.

“What?” The couple asked.

“Judging from his eyes, he’s telling the truth about the pathology part.” Sherlock interjected, although he was rightfully pissed at the bloke who was getting too near the Hufflepuff. He could feel his hands heating up and clamming as well, grinding his teeth as every second pass, nostrils flaring and eyes glaring.

“Then why does he have to be.. that?” Mary asked in a way that had a disgusted look to her face when she said the last word.

“I .. don’t .. know..” Sherlock drawled out, keeping his focus on the odd pair that was strolling up the tower.

“It’s pretty rare for a person like you to talk to me though.” Molly looked at Jim directly in the eyes.

“Is it?” The Slytherin chuckled amusingly, giving her a smirk as a response.

“Yes, it is!’ She nodded with a smile, that made him more entertained, while Sherlock continued to stay stoic.

Although the Ravenclaw’s face was emotionless, John and Mary couldn’t help but notice his tensed shoulders, his hair grew wilder and a killing aura emitted from Sherlock.

“Somebody’s jealous.” John looked over at Mary, who agreed.

“I’m not.” Sherlock bit back a bark, they were continuously following the pair.

“Oh, you’re JEALOUS.” Mary nodding definitely, holding back a laugh as Sherlock turned around to look at the blonde Gryffindor with a certain look.

“Not.” The Ravenclaw said.

“You are.”

“Not.”

“You are.”

“Seriously, the very notion of me being emotionally and humanly threatened is quite preposterous, I am not in any way jealous-“

“Oh no.” Mary interjected, her eyes were fixed on the pair a few feet away from them.

“He’s going in for the kill.” John’s eyes widened.

“Molly is a woman now-“

Sherlock snapped his head back immediately to look back, all the imaginable horrors in his head kept on replaying as he looked to find the pair still talking to each other. It was still unenjoyable for him to watch the two, but at least it wasn’t a horrible sight as kissing was.

“IMMENSELY jealous.” Mary couldn’t hold her comment in as John gave her a high five.

Sherlock just scoffed and rolled his eyes, he wouldn’t admit it himself. Admitting one sentimental emotion was enough for one day, he thought as he watched the pair once more. He observed closely and intently, when something unexpected happened.

As they were observing the pair, Moriarty raised his arm and wrapped it over Molly’s shoulder, all before he slowly looked over his and smirked at Sherlock to let him know that he knew the trio was there all along. Something gave Mary goosebumps as the Slytherin gave a sly smile. Sherlock didn’t see that one coming as his eyes widened, his annoyance fuming and his brows bunching up together.

Sherlock’s possessiveness riled up, while John was convinced that Moriarty will do the unthinkable to the Hufflepuff, the Ravenclaw stayed quiet, unmoving as he stopped his friend from marching up to the Slytherin.

“What are you doing, Sherlock?!” John exclaimed, “If we don’t stop him now, he’ll do the unthinkable!”

But instead of verbally arguing, Sherlock raised his pointer finger to let his friend know to hush himself or else the (nosy) paintings will increase gossip.

“Unbelievable!’ The Gryffindor male exasperated, receiving a comforting touch from Mary who held his hand tight.

“Sherlock’s got a plan. You know, he’ll never put sweet Molly in danger.” Mary reassured him with a gentle smile, but when they looked back to their curly haired friend, he was gone. The couple immediately looked over the corner to find Sherlock talking to Jim and a clueless Molly looking at him.

The couple couldn’t help, but immediately go to his side, as his closest friends they were strictly worried about what he will say.

“Mary? John?” Molly asked, baffled at their appearance as well. She was strolling with Jim when all of a sudden Sherlock came and the couple followed as well.

“Molly dear, Gregory’s been in a lot pain since quidditch practice. Why don’t you stop by the great hall? He’s there with Sally and Philip.” John acted like everything was all fine, knowing that Sherlock was already in his peak of anger.

“But I’m with-“

“Go ahead, Molly. I’m sure Gandalf will appreciate it.” Sherlock interjected, his face stoic and his voice deep.

“That’s the headmaster’s friend, you dolt!” John added before signalling Mary to accompany her.

“Well, alright.” The Hufflepuff agreed, although she didn’t quite get it, she just nodded, “I’m sorry, Jim. Maybe some other time then?”

“It’s fine by me, love.” The mentioned guy waved goodbye with a nonchalant grin on his face.

As soon as the two ladies were out of sight, Jim broke the uncomfortable ice and chuckled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” John said in a stern voice.

“Just look at him! He’s like stone!” The Slytherin mocked the eagle.

“I will say this once.” Sherlock began to come back, “If you harm her in any way, you’ll never see the light of day.”

“And If you say it a second time?” Jim smirked.

“That time will be in your death bed.” Sherlock gave a sarcastic smile.

“Good. Because, I prefer to lurk in the dark anyway.” The Slytherin scoffed with confidence, putting his hands in his pockets, purposely taking his leave early as he didn’t even give time for Sherlock to respond.

“That guy is seriously getting on my nerves.” John gritted his teeth as he watched Moriarty disappear in the shadows. He looked over to his friend who was utterly unimpressed.


	4. The Ravenclaw and His Confession

“Hey.” Her voice echoed in the surprisingly empty hallway, but the man she was talking to barely spared her a glance and continued to walk.

“Hey.” She said once more, keeping up with the tall guy, struggling with her books as she continued to call out, “Hey, Sherlock.”

The said man sighed and halted, deciding it was better to construct a conversation with her since she was persistent, “What is it, Molly?”

“I.. Why have you been ignoring my question all week?” She managed to gather courage and asked him bluntly, but all she got was a stoic response that said, “I didn’t find the need to answer you.”

With that said, the Hufflepuff was frankly hurt with such stinging words, she knew that it was Sherlock she was talking to, but it would always hurt no matter how familiar she is with him. She bit back a pained look and decided to not let her feelings show, “Am I not enough to give you a reason to answer me?”

Sherlock knew that someday Molly will grow into a feistier woman, but he would never thought that she would put him in this kind of situation. The kind that would render him wordless and is searching for a rational answer to give her; Sherlock never ran out of answers to give, even when he was in a compromising position, he would always find a come back, but for some reason, only Molly Hooper can make him into a silent mess.

“I-“

“Why were you REALLY there, Sherlock?” She caught him off, looking at him straight into his glass like eyes.

Dead air swam between them as Sherlock looked back at her, she was waiting for his response as he said, “Merely eavesdropping. I would like to see how one’s oxytocin increase in variety and saw my opportunity with you and that Moriarty fellow.”

The Ravenclaw was expecting the worst as he analysed her fists and her flushed cheeks, but she only replied with a “Is that so?…. Alright, sorry for the bother.” And left.

A few days passed and Molly barely interacted with the curly haired Ravenclaw unless she had to (i.e. during class). She looked solemn, her eyes were basically unreadable and her voice was timid and secretive. She was impenetrable.  Sherlock didn’t want to admit it, but the lack of social interaction from her was getting to him and he surely didn’t want to force I out of her, it will only make things worse.

His head in a daze, which rarely happens, his head numb from the noise as he entered the Great Hall and took a seat with Mary and John.

“He looks awful.” Mary commented, looking at her boyfriend who agreed with her.

“I say, worse than awful, he looks like that Umbridge fellow from 16 years ago.” John snickered, taking another bite of his pumpkin spice pancakes.

The two chuckled along as Sherlock barely ate his breakfast, his face never moving as he could only stifle out a sigh.

“Look, if you want everything to be okay then just tell her the truth.” John pointed out, patting his friend’s back with reassurance.

“Tell her what, John.” The Ravenclaw replied slowly, eyes staring blankly at nothing.

“That you’re in love with her!” The male Gryffindor flailed his fork up, his friend was surely a hard egg to crack.

“YOU NUT!” The couple screamed in unison, making some of the students look their way.

“In love with-“

“For the love of all things magical, Sherlock!” John was a patient guy, but seeing how the situation was between his bestfriend and Molly was picking on his last nerve. They obviously like each other and they obviously care about each other, but things just made it complicated. “JUST TELL HER, OR SO HELP ME, WE WILL.” He added in rage, pointing to his girlfriend.

Mary looked at Sherlock who seemed to be struggling processing his situation at the moment, she just couldn’t be mad at a person who’s near and dear to her heart. She sighed defeatedly and ruffled Sherlock’s hair which she knows he hates.

“Hey-“

“Just tell her, alright Sherlock?” Mary said warmly.

“Liabilities will ensue.” Sherlock was worried how it will affect his life negatively and the couple knew that perfectly.

“Sherlock.. being in love with someone can be a blessing and a pain at the same time.” She started, John soon followed her sentence, “It ‘s not a relationship if there’s no fights and quarrels. It’s part of being in love, Sherlock. It’s simply a test to make sure that your own sentiment will never fade.”

“Sherlock, I know you might think that it’s a distraction, but being with someone will help you grow into a better person.” Mary smiled at her friend, “Trust me.”

Sherlock kept quiet, he wasn’t overwhelmed by his friends’ caring personalities, but more of admitting to himself that the point of loving is taking risks, Of course, he still couldn’t believe that he’s receiving advice from two (extremely violent) beings.

He tilted his head down before standing up, the Ravenclaw’s heart sped up as he left the Great Hall without saying a word, his only objective was to look for Molly Hooper and tell her the truth. Sherlock Holmes isn’t one to follow people’s advice, but he was intellectually lacking in the love department, so he didn’t have a choice.

His eyes narrowed to the yard, he knew exactly where she was. Just by the lake, under the tree, his eyes spotted the brunette. Like common instinct, he hesitated to approach her, his lips quirked with nervousness. Sherlock was irritated at himself, he was about to take another step when he noticed someone talking to her. He focused his eyes to the person. As soon as he made out his robes he knew exactly who he was. Jim Moriarty.

He watched as Molly enjoyed the company of a sneaky Slytherin just by the arch. Sherlock observed how her eyes with smile when her lips would smile too. As he continued to stare at her, Sherlock felt everything slow down as her button nose had a pinkish tinge to it due to the cold. There was something about Molly Hooper that made her the only exception, and he wasn’t about to let a Slytherin get in the way of something that could be the most wonderful thing that will ever happen for the both of them.

The next thing Sherlock knew, he was right in between the Slytherin and HUfflepuff, looking directly at Jim who had a hidden amusement to his eyes.

“What are you doing here, Sherlock?” Molly asked.

“Molly, I request an audience with you.” Sherlock replied, unfazed with the current situation.

“I’m quite busy as you can see.” She replied coldly.

“Wasting your precious time with a dirty, hissing Slytherin is nothing compared to what I have to say.” His usual words is nothing to be surprised about.

“Sherlock!” Molly spat, looking at Jim apologetically, but the man just laughed it off and formed a very unusual smile, “Go ahead, Molly. It’s all fine and dandy here.”

“But Jim-“

“You heard him, Molly.” Sherlock said, the tenseness in the air was thick and heavy, “I’m surprised a slithering animal like you could understand the situation.”

Molly wasn’t quite sure why the two were in such bad terms, but it was more odd that Sherlock would ask for her time rather than drag her away. The tension between the two men barely subsided, as Sherlock could tell the mockery Jim brought to his little smirk got to him. The Ravenclaw was ready to wrap his talons around the Slytherin’s neck, but for the Hufflepuff’s sake, he calmed himself not to.

Molly looked up to the curly haired man and  quickly diverted her eyes to the grass, “Alright…I’ll just talk to you later.” She gave a forced smile to Jim, who nodded in response before she stood up on her own, ignoring Sherlock’s hand for help.

Sherlock could tell her uncertainty with him, and he also felt the adrenaline rushing through him. He was about to jump in the black lake without any magical aid, that’s what he thought in his current situation. He placed his hands behind his back as they walked back inside the halls to find a quiet place for them to talk. As Sherlock walked around the corner, he bit his lower lip and quickly turned around to face Molly.

“Molly…” He started, “I know that my actions are immensely unforgiveable and as John would call it “Dick Move” … I don’t have any excuse for it and I am sure you are tired of my behaviour.” His hands fiddled with his robe out of nervousness, he wanted to stop the fidgeting, but  it was involuntary.

Molly remained quiet, letting Sherlock form his words. “I’m sorry for using you as an experiment-“

“I’m not mad at you for doing that, Sherlock.” Molly bit back a tear, “I’m mad at you because if you REALLY wanted to observe male-female relationships, you could’ve done it with John and Mary.” Once again, Molly Hooper rendered him wordless, she was trying her best not to cry, but it was hard to not feel something for someone so strongly, “For a Ravenclaw… you’re so dense sometimes..”

For the first time in Sherlock’s life, he didn’t have to analyse anything and just did what felt right. He quickly cupped Molly’s cheeks and lowered his face to hers as he kissed her senselessly. Molly being flustered as she could feel her cheeks heat up, but slowly enough she meld into him as they both closed their eyes to feel each other’s lips. Sherlock and Molly felt wave of emotions as they prolonged their kiss, until they stopped for air.

“..I take back what I said..” She said in a breathy response.

Sherlock placed his forehead on to hers and whispered, “I am undoubtedly in love with you, Molly Hooper of Hufflepuff.”

She smiled sweetly at him, that made his heart jump. It wasn’t his thing to be sentimental, but Molly showed him what he’s been missing.

“I love you too.” Molly replied before they engaged in another kiss.

“Did you get it?” A small whisper in the other corner asked.

“Yes, yes.” The other replied.

“Well, let me see then!” A giggling Mary nudged John.

“Alright, Alright.” John said in response as he gave the picture of Molly and Sherlock kissing  to his girlfriend.

“Awww I knew it! Finally!” Mary fist pumped.

“I still can’t believe we convinced Moriarty to play along.” John said in a hefty laugh.

“But something tells me we won’t see the last of him.” Mary placed her hand on her chin.

“well…” The male Gryffindor wrapped an arm around the blonde, “We’ll just have  to live and let live for now.” And kissed Mary on her temple.


End file.
